1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless mobile communication device, and, more particularly, to a wireless mobile communication device which utilizes an antenna for electromagnetic induction for power charging, and a wireless charging system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wireless mobile communication devices are usually equipped with antennas and power charging ports for communication and power charging, respectively. The antennas, and the power charging ports, however, are configured to serve the aforementioned exclusive purposes. Additionally, the power charging ports of the conventional wireless communication devices are subject to wear and tear when they are in frequent use, failing to achieve the goal of extending the service of the wireless communication devices. Also, since the power charging ports are generally coupled to their corresponding adaptors before receiving power from power sources at the time of being charged the adaptors may become indispensible when the power charging is performed, somewhat causing inconvenience for frequent travelers who may have to carry the adaptors along with the wireless communication devices with themselves.